


Zone V

by Veelitann



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Gay, Love, M/M, drunk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veelitann/pseuds/Veelitann
Summary: Lors d'une soirée alcoolisée chez J.-J., Yurio prend grand soin d'Otabek sans se douter de la tournure inattendue de la soirée.





	Zone V

**Author's Note:**

> Hello à tous! Je pense que c'est mon premier post en français ici, ça fait un peu bizarre!   
> Je n'ai pas fait de fics en français depuis des années alors désolée d'avance si c'est un peu expérimental... :')

-T'as trop bu? 

-Je crois pas... 

Sous son corps, Otabek sentait le canapé mou l'aspirer quand il s'enfonçait dans le dossier cotonneux. Il n'était pas mal comme d'autres fois, mais les fourmillements qui traversaient sa peau en disaient long sur son état. Le bout de sa langue lui donnait l'impression d'être anesthésié, et ses lèvres sèches lui procuraient une sensation un brin désagréable. Les coussins sautèrent quand Yuri s'effondra sur le canapé à son tour pour l'imiter, dérangeant visiblement les autres personnes déjà installées. 

-Tu peux pas faire attention, abruti? Grogna une voix à l'autre bout. 

Visiblement, Jean-Jacques appréciait moyennement de partager son canapé, mais Otabek aperçut du coin de l'œil Yurio tirer un bout de langue vers son camarade. L'appartement n'était pas aussi chauffé que chez Yuko lors des habituelles soirées étudiantes, et pour cause : Jean-Jacques avait, pour une fois, fait l'effort d'ouvrir sa porte pour fêter son propre anniversaire. L'idée avait fait sourire Otabek malgré lui, mais l'enthousiasme de Yurio avait pris le dessus. Le sourire brillant du blond était généralement suffisant pour tout lui laisser passer, et la perspective d'une soirée chez la moins aimable de leurs connaissances devenait soudain envisageable si Yurio était présent. Nul doute que si cette condition n'était pas remplie, Otabek n'aurait jamais entendu parler de la fête.   
Yurio s'enfonça dans les coussins avec un soupir d'aise, et il eut un petit claquement de langue pour Jean-Jacques qui lui lançait un regard accusateur. 

-Je pense que mon degré d'attention se mesure au pourcentage d'alcool que j'ai dans le sang, lâcha-t-il finalement, un index levé. Du coup, tu peux aller te faire foutre, J.J.! 

Otabek leva les yeux au plafond quand Yurio lui lança un petit clin d'œil alors que Jean-Jacques lançait une salve d'injures colorées, la moitié dans une langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. 

-Otabek, attrape! Dit soudain une voix au-dessus de sa tête. 

Renversant la tête en arrière pour découvrir un verre qui l'attendait au-dessus de lui, Yuko arrivant par l'arrière, il se surprit à se sentir partir dans les coussins, mais la réalité l'empêcha de disparaître dans l'un d'entre eux. Ou plutôt, Yurio avait glissé une main derrière sa nuque, et les doigts froids le sortaient brièvement de la torpeur qui s'emparait de lui. 

-Tu fais une tête bizarre, gloussa Yurio à voix basse. 

-Quedal. 

Marmonnant, Otabek tendit une main pour récupérer le verre qui lui était proposé. Mais les doigts dans sa nuque appuyèrent un peu plus fort, et il baissa les yeux pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec Yurio. Sa main rata littéralement le verre, et il entendit un petit rire au-dessus de lui alors que l'autre main de Yurio se levait. Les grandes prunelles claires riaient quand il les fixait, incertain de ses propres mouvements. Lever une main était somme toute similaire à brasser des litres d'eau dans une piscine imaginaire, et toutes les parties de son corps semblaient montées sur de minuscules ressorts dès qu'il bougeait. 

Yurio sentait l'alcool, probablement autant que lui. Peut-être moins. Otabek se demanda un moment si les doigts du blond frémissaient autant que les siens quand sa main glissa contre la sienne pour prendre le verre à sa place. Contre son bras, le torse prenait légèrement appui alors que le coude avait glissé dans son dos. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? 

Otabek se rendit compte qu'il avait murmuré, vu le regard un peu étonné qu'il reçut. Puis le coin des lèvres se recourba légèrement, la petite fossette habituelle apparaissant au coin de sa bouche. C'était ça, là. Otabek adorait ce petit détail discret, qu'il était probablement le seul à avoir remarqué: cette microscopique fossette qui marquait le sourire idiot et ivre de Yurio, à droite de son visage. Il était le seul à être suffisamment proche pour la connaître, la voir, l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, et il n'avait de cesse de fixer cette fossette quand elle était là. 

Il mettrait tout ça sur le compte de l'alcool, ce serait parfait. 

-Je t'aide, répondit Yurio sur le même ton. 

Même à voix basse, Yurio était rieur et quand il baissa son bras, ce fut pour garder le verre dans sa main. Otabek fronça légèrement du nez, tentant de renvoyer, maladroitement, le regard appuyé de son ami. 

-Eh, c'était pour moi, maugréa-t-il comme il le pouvait. 

-Vraiment? 

Yurio eut un petit rire et leva le verre à hauteur de leurs visages, juste entre eux. 

-T'es pas capable de l'attraper, mais pour le boire t'es toujours là? 

Otabek cligna des yeux, louchant une seconde sur le verre qui l'avait arraché à sa contemplation, puis il se ressaisit comme le put. 

-Toujours. 

Dans sa nuque, les doigts bougeaient légèrement, perturbant son train de pensées. S'il avait d'abord mis les gestes de Yurio sur le compte de son ivresse, il sentait pertinemment le col de son pull s'écarter du bas de sa nuque, et son visage s'embrasa d'un coup. Presque aussitôt, Yurio lui enfonça le verre dans la main, maintenant leurs doigts sur la surface froide et dure. 

-La zone V est loin? Demanda-t-il. 

Otabek cligna des yeux, essayant de faire la part des choses entre la main qui glissait entre ses omoplates, certainement camouflée, le sourire qui perturbait son raisonnement, et les doigts qui serraient les siens autour du verre. La zone V, comme ils l'appelaient entre eux, était ce moment où Otabek ne tiendrait plus l'alcool et finirait la tête dans les toilettes pour rendre ses repas des derniers jours. 

-Ouais, ça va. 

-Cool. Ouvre la bouche. 

Otabek se félicita de réagir plus vite qu'il ne comprenait les choses : à peine les mots avaient-il atteint son oreille que le verre se levait avec sa main jusqu'à son visage. L'autre main taquine revint rapidement dans sa nuque, visiblement dans l'idée de soutenir l'arrière de sa tête mais il sentit les doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux plus qu'autre chose alors que Yurio inclinait le verre. L'alcool que Yuko avait servi lui brûlait la gorge et la langue, mais c'était plus son cœur qui tambourinait à ses oreilles et au fond de sa gorge qui le dérangeait. Il sentait le tissu de son pantalon frotter contre sa cuisse, là où le genou de Yurio appuyait. Une petite secousse agita brusquement le blond, qui s'agrippa à sa nuque sans prévenir et le poussa de tout son poids. S'enfonçant dans le dossier mou du canapé de Jean-Jacques, Otabek grogna un peu et lança un regard noir au propriétaire des lieux quand il se rendit compte que la boisson s'était à moitié renversée sur lui. Le Canadien haussa une épaule en lui renvoyant son œillade, peu gêné de l'agitation qu'il avait créée en changeant de position malgré le manque de place. 

Yurio fronça les sourcils en se redressant, et le système alcoolisé d'Otabek tambourina sous la main qui s'appuyait sur sa cuisse. Il aurait un lendemain difficile, et l'idée de sa future gueule de bois l'enchantait d'avance. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous J.J.? Gronda Yurio en se tournant. 

Otabek pinça les lèvres sous le regard menaçant de Jean-Jacques à son encontre. A chaque fois, c'était le même cirque : Jean-Jacques passait plus de temps à le fusiller du regard qu'à profiter de sa soirée avec les autres, et usait du moindre instant pour lui pourrir la vie. 

-Je t'emmerde Yuri, répliqua Jean-Jacques. Arrêtez de faire vos conneries sur mon canapé, putain! 

Otabek alterna vaguement entre Jean-Jacques et Yurio. Les mouvements sur lui et son état personnel le déstabilisaient suffisamment pour qu'il en oublie presque les effluves d'alcool qui remontaient de ses vêtements. 

-Yuri, tu me fais mal, souffla-t-il quand la main insista un peu trop fort dans ses cheveux. 

Les doigts s'arrêtèrent presque aussitôt, et il se sentit déglutir quand les yeux claires le fixèrent un moment. Puis le sourire étira de nouveau les lèvres, et Otabek se perdit dans la fossette à nouveau, se surprenant à loucher dessus. Trop près. 

-Ah, désolé. 

Yurio se redressa légèrement, pour finalement appuyer son épaule contre le dossier, et Otabek ne releva pas le fait que ses mains n'avaient pas bougé de leur place. A la place, il soupira, décrochant son attention de la bouche qui s'activait, le bout de la langue humectant les lèvres sèches à cause de l'alcool. 

-Je pue, dit-il brusquement pour se forcer à penser à autre chose. Eh, J.J.? 

Le jeune homme se pencha pour le regarder, les sourcils froncés. 

-Quoi? 

-La salle de bain, j'ai le droit? 

Il savait l'aversion de Jean-Jacques pour sa personne. Le jeune homme le toisa un moment, fixa les taches sombres sur ses vêtements, puis finit par hausser les épaules en donnant un petit signe du menton vers la porte du salon. 

-Tu connais le chemin, marmonna-t-il. Si t'en fous sur les murs, tu les repeins avec ton sang, je te préviens. 

-Laisse-le, J.J., menaça gentiment Yurio en essayant de tourner la tête vers le jeune homme puis il abandonna presque aussitôt. 

Otabek se dégagea aussi rapidement que possible de l'étreinte que Yurio exerçait sur lui. Ses doigts peu enclins à obéir correctement tâtonnèrent pour trouver ceux qui étaient cachés dans sa nuque. Les phalanges commençaient à peine à se réchauffer et il sentait la peau de son cou devenir moite au contact avec la main de Yurio. A être une quinzaine dans le petit salon, l'air se réchauffait de plus en plus, et bientôt l'appartement de Jean-Jacques rivaliserait aisément avec celui de Yuko. 

Le sol de Jean-Jacques était légèrement en pente, l'immeuble suivait la courbe de la rue, et Otabek mit quelques secondes pour récupérer son centre de gravité tel qu'il était sensé être. Il avait encore plus bu qu'il ne le pensait, et il aurait peut-être dû s'en rendre compte quand Yurio avait dû l'aider à récupérer le dernier verre. Quand il atteignit la porte du salon, non sans hésiter sur quel pied mettre devant l'autre, il sursauta en sentant le poids se coller dans son dos. Les mains sur ses flancs apparurent rapidement et il soupira. Il connaissait ce geste pour qu'il ait été répété et répété un nombre incalculable de fois depuis que Yurio était en âge de sortir et l'emmenait dans ses soirées. 

-Je peux marcher, hein, marmonna-t-il avec un soupir. 

Le petit gloussement qui lui répondit alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans le couloir le fit frémir. Yurio était devenu plus grand que lui, légèrement plus massif aussi, et il le rappelait à son bon souvenir à chaque fois que cette situation se présentait : le couloir, les toilettes. Vomir. 

-Zone V, finalement? 

Avancer avec Yurio collé à lui n'était pas la chose la plus aisée du monde. Pas dans une soirée arrosée. Otabek grogna un peu quand il tituba, et les mains qui le maintenaient firent rapidement leur travail pour le redresser. Le petit rire cristallin qui retentit dans son oreille l'électrisa un bref instant, et il décida de grogner de mécontentement de nouveau. 

-Me colle pas comme ça, je vais vraiment me vautrer. 

-Mais non, mais non. 

Yurio connaissait mieux les lieux et le guidait sans avoir à vraiment insister; le corps d'Otabek était facile à manipuler dans ce genre de circonstances et il avait beau se plaindre, Yurio savait qu'il se laissait volontiers mener. Sous ses doigts, le pull d'Otabek était humide et il savait que l'odeur du rhum allait le coller toute la soirée. Ce n'était pas le pire qui puisse se produire, mais les réactions du brun l'occuperaient probablement jusqu'à ce qu'une douche et des vêtements secs –et propres- apparaissent. 

La lumière était faible dans la salle de bain, et Otabek ne perdit pas une seconde pour se débarrasser de son pull, ou du moins essayer. Yurio poussa la porte derrière lui avec un soupir quand il vit Otabek se tortiller, le pull coincé autour de sa tête et au bout de ses bras, son tee-shirt à moitié perdu dedans. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Ricana-t-il. 

-Aide-moi, abruti! 

-J'aurais dû te laisser venir tout seul, tiens. 

Yurio gloussa de nouveau en voyant le corps sculpté s'agiter de nouveau en râlant, ses mains bloquées dans le tissu, tentant de tirer au hasard pour s'en dépêtrer. Secouant la tête, il se rapprocha, enfonçant rapidement le bout de son index entre deux côtes qui se présentaient. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Otabek sursauta avec un petit cri de surprise et se figea sur place. 

-Eh! 

Yurio ne répondit pas immédiatement. Sous ses doigts, la peau du jeune homme était brûlante. Les muscles tressaillaient quand il les frôlait, et il se surprit à suivre des yeux la colonne qui dirigeait le dos dessiné. Quand Otabek recommença à bouger dans son pull, Yurio se reprit presque aussitôt et remonta ses mains jusqu'aux épaules coincées. L'alcool avait supplanté l'odeur de leur lessive, mais il était persuadé que le parfum était resté sur la peau hâlée. Les épaules, la nuque se découvraient, et pendant quelques secondes il les fixa, ses yeux glissant sur les lignes des muscles qui dessinaient le haut du corps. Otabek n'était ni petit, ni grand. Il avait toujours du mal à admettre qu'il était, encore maintenant, plus âgé que lui, avec ses grands yeux sombres qui mettaient à mal lorsqu'il le dévorait du regard, mais au quotidien ses petites habitudes le lui rappelaient toujours.   
A l'appel impatient et étouffé qui se fit entendre de nouveau, Yurio enfonça ses doigts dans les manches pour les faire glisser, et tira sur le col qui emprisonnait la tête blonde. Mais là où il aurait pu tout lâcher, il hésita longuement, profitant de l'étourdissement d'Otabek qui s'appuyait de tout son dos contre lui tout en tournant son pull dans tous les sens pour récupérer son tee-shirt perdu à l'intérieur. 

Le jeune homme soupira avec un frisson qui recouvrit sa peau d'une fine chair de poule, et Yurio déglutit en silence. 

-J.J. commence à m'agacer, grogna-t-il en levant le pull à hauteur de ses yeux. Ca lui arrive d'être un peu mature? 

A son ton, Yurio devinait la grimace qui étirait la bouche vermeille pour muer en une petite moue d'enfant. Sous ses doigts, la peau chaude frémissait et il devait avouer que le corps peu stable contre le sien était perturbant. Il déglutit rapidement, peinant à détourner les yeux de la nuque mate. Les cheveux fraîchement rasés suivaient la courbe du cou à chaque mouvement. Otabek était un faux calme et le moindre de ses gestes était généralement calculé avec soin pour ne pas révéler sa nature. Ce soir-là, dans son état, il lui était difficile de se contenir et à présent qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, il avait tendance à tourner la tête un peu dans tous les sens, ses yeux sondant tout ce qui les entourait. 

Yurio soupira finalement. 

-J.J. est un peu buté dans son genre. Ta tête lui revient juste pas, va. T'occupe pas de lui, ok? 

Se forcer à parler bas lui permettait de garder le contrôle de ce qu'il faisait. Garder la tête froide était toujours difficile quand Otabek se servait ostensiblement de lui pour rester debout. 

-J'y penserais, marmonna le jeune homme. Ah, mince... 

-Mh? 

De la nuque, Yurio laissa ses yeux se perdre sur les bras d'Otabek. Celui-ci avait pu sortir le tee-shirt et contemplait la tâche sur le tissu clair. Il ricana gentiment, puis referma brusquement son étreinte sur le brun, s'autorisant à poser le menton au creux de l'épaule devant lui. 

-Tu vas remettre ce torchon? Susurra-t-il. 

Sous son poids, le corps s'était un peu tendu. Contre sa joue, il sentait l'oreille brûlante. Sous ses avant-bras, il sentait le rythme cardiaque brusquement désordonné qui tambourinait dans le torse. Otabek secoua la tête un peu trop énergiquement, et Yurio grimaça quand la mâchoire rencontra son visage sans prévenir. 

-Sûrement pas! 

Le blond soupira. 

-Tu vas passer la soirée à poil? Je te savais pas exhibi-- 

-File-moi ta veste. 

-Ota... 

Du coin de l'œil, Yurio dévisagea l'homme. Avec de la chance, il ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain : Otabek n'était pas du genre à porter des vêtements déjà utilisés par quelqu'un. C'était un incommensurable maniaque, qui se changeait parfois en cours de journée si son organisation le lui permettait. 

Un grognement interrompit son train de pensées et il croisa un œil noir. Il frissonna. 

-Yu, j'ai froid. Grouille. 

Jurant tout bas, il obéit. L'air de la petite pièce était plus froid sans le contact du tissu sur ses bras, et il dut littéralement attraper les bras d'Oabek pour les enfoncer dans les manches encore chaudes. Il ferait probablement assez chaud dans le salon, se rassura-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son tee-shirt. L'idée d'étreindre de nouveau Otabek était plus intéressante pour se réchauffer, mais il arriverait un moment où le jeune homme n'apprécierait plus tellement la chose, et pendant un moment il dévisagea le brun. Il s'emmitouflait comme il le pouvait dans la veste, ses doigts tremblants peinant à joindre les deux parties de la fermeture éclaire. La vue était plutôt amusante et l'alcool qui courait dans son sang aidant, il laissa échapper un gloussement. Immédiatement, les grands yeux sombres se focalisèrent sur lui, le visage se tournant avec une vivacité étonnante pour son état. Mais ce fut tout. Pendant un moment, quelques secondes ou quelques minutes, il n'était plus certain de pouvoir le définir, Otabek le fixa sans bouger. Mais pas droit dans les yeux, il en était certain. Il regardait autre chose, visiblement captivé. 

Avant même d'y penser, Yurio avait levé une main, écartant autant que possible les mèches brunes qui retombaient toujours sur le visage d'Otabek quand il n'était plus coiffé. Les cheveux lissées vers l'arrière, le jeune homme cligna des yeux avec perplexité, regarda à droite, à gauche, puis décida finalement que sa cible précédente était mieux et revint à son observation silencieuse. 

-Ota? Tenta Yurio. 

-Mmh? 

-T'es bourré à ce point? 

Otabek hocha lentement la tête. Les grandes prunelles ne quittèrent pas l'objet de leur intérêt une seule seconde et Yurio observa les différentes mimiques qu'arbora son visage tour à tour. 

Les joues qui rosissaient à vue d'œil depuis qu'il glissait sa main dans ses cheveux. 

Sa bouche, qui se pinçait délicatement. Qu'il mordillait avec une anxiété soudaine, puis abandonnait, puis recommençait du bout des dents. 

Les paupières qui se baissaient l'espace d'un instant. 

Cette esquisse de sourire au coin de ses lèvres, qui disparaissait en une fraction de seconde. 

Yurio sentit son propre front toucher celui d'Otabek avant même de réaliser à quel point il s'était penché. Puis brusquement, une main mal assurée s'agrippa à sa nuque et il sentit la bouche tiède s'aventurer sur la sienne sans crier gare et son cœur rata un battement. 

Oh merde. 

Otabek l'avait devancé. Et la prise dans sa nuque se raffermit quand il comprit que Yurio ne s'enfuyait pas, la bouche du blond appuyant de tout son poids contre la sienne. Il fallait avouer que la salle de bain de Jean-Jacques n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait eu en tête pour ce type d'échanges, mais Otabek ne creusa pas plus loin la question. L'alcool qui circulait dans son sang, le vertige qui secouait son système, les mains de Yurio qui se faufilaient sous la veste entrouverte, à peu près tout l'empêchait de toute façon. Les lèvres s'entrouvraient, se refermaient et Otabek frissonna malgré lui quand les doigts fébriles glissèrent sur sa peau. Il sentait le bout des ongles dessiner le contour d'un muscle sur son passage mais le brin de langue qui apparut sur ses lèvres l'en détourna. La seconde suivante, il l'accueillait avec un soupir. Un mouvement un peu brusque, et il sentit le mur carrelé, froid, de la salle de bain cogner dans son dos. Contre sa bouche, Otabek entendit un léger gloussement, une excuse murmurée à la va-vite sous le coup de l'excitation. Sous ses doigts perdus dans la nuque de Yurio, quelque part au milieu des longues mèches blondes, la peau était brûlante et il s'y accrochait désespérément, essayant de récupérer le baiser tel qu'il était avant que Yurio ne l'accule contre le mur. Les doigts qui s'égaraient sous la veste remontèrent bientôt et Otabek sentit son cœur rater un battement à la simple idée de Yurio allant plus loin que simplement toucher son ventre. 

Mais brusquement, la bouche contre la sienne disparut, le laissant haletant, sans voix, et il n'eut pas le temps de chercher le regard de Yurio; le visage du blond s'enfonça dans son épaule, fourrageant pour écarter le col de la veste et se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la peau. Le souffle était brûlant, irrégulier, et Otabek se rendit soudain compte que Yurio ne le touchait plus, ses bras l'étreignant aussi fort que possible à la place. 

-Yu...

-Shhht...

Il déglutit au silence gentiment imposé. La délicatesse n'était pas le point fort de Yurio, malgré ce que pouvaient penser ses nombreux fans. Au creux de son épaule, il sentait la bouche qui bougeait lentement, les cils qui battaient en chatouillant sa peau et après un moment d'hésitation, il s'autorisa à bouger la main, optant pour une caresse discrète à l'arrière du crâne du jeune homme. 

-Enfin...

Otabek essaya de tourner la tête, attiré par la voix étouffée, mais Yurio l'en empêcha presque immédiatement, se redressa légèrement. Le brun avait le nez dans les mèches blondes, et il sentait la bouche juste au-dessus de son lobe. 

-Euh, Yu...

-Enfin-enfin-enfin... Merde merde merde...

Contre toute attente, Otabek sentit un tremblement secouer les épaules du jeune homme alors que les mots sortaient, bas, de plus en plus hachés, toujours les mêmes qu'il répétait sans y donner un sens. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure des choses aussi bougea-t-il brusquement, prenant Yurio par surprise en inversant leur position. Un juron lui parvint quand le dos du blond heurta le mur à son tour et Otabek regretta d'avoir bougé aussi vite quand son corps lui rappela tout ce qu'il avait bu. A moitié agrippé à son vis-à-vis, il glissa une main dans les mèches blondes qui cachaient le visage et fronça les sourcils. Les joues écarlates ne trompaient pas. En revanche, il ne comprenait pas les grands yeux humides, les petits reniflements et le regard fuyant. 

-Eh, regarde-moi, tenta-t-il. 

La bouche de Yurio s'étira en une moue qu'il adorait. 

-Non. 

-J'ai dit, regarde-moi, bon sang, qu'est-ce que ca signifie? 

- _Non_! C'est...

Otabek grogna malgré lui. 

-C'est? 

-Gênant...

Avec un soupir d'incompréhension, Otabek attrapa la mâchoire d'une main, forçant le jeune homme à le regarder. Il sentait ses sourcils se froncer malgré lui, hésitant sur la direction à prendre à présent. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé--

-Je...

Yurio regarda à droite, à gauche, avant de se focaliser sur la tirette de la fermeture de la veste que portait Otabek. 

-Je ne pensais pas que...Enfin...Qu'on pourrait se... 

-S'embrasser? 

Yurio hocha lentement la tête. 

-C'est pour ça que tu pleures? 

Yurio pinça les lèvres, contrit. 

-Te fous pas de moi, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. 

Otabek retint un petit rire de justesse, et il inclina légèrement la tête. 

-Je me fous pas de toi. C'est mignon. Tu veux que je t'embrasse encore? 

-D...Demande pas ça comme ça! C'est encore plus gênant quand tu sais ce que tu fais! 

-Tu veux que je t'embrasse ou non? 

Yurio grogna. _Oui._

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! <3   
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour votre ressenti et avis! <3


End file.
